


You Came

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossover, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Joe meets Campbell Bain, his pen pal, in person for the first time.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	You Came

**Author's Note:**

> I am continuing my mission to match each DT character with an MS character and vice versa. Also, my first fanfic of 2020!

Joe stood outside St. Jude Asylum, his belly fluttering with nerves. He was finally meeting his pen pal, Campbell Bain, a patient at the asylum, in person. They had been pen pals for several months, growing closer with each letter they sent each other. This would be different than his obsession with Sandor. Taking a deep breath, Joe walked through asylum's imposing doors.   
The inside of the asylum was clean and sterile, smelling like antiseptic and cleaning formula. A receptionist looked up at him from her desk.   
"Can I help you, young man?" She asked Joe.   
"Yes," Joe answered. "I'm visiting Campbell Bain. Is he here?"   
"You must be the famous Joe he's been going on about," she said with a knowing smile. "I'll let him know you're here."   
She got up and left his sight. Joe shifted around anxiously. Would Campbell like him in person as much as he did as a pen pal?   
"You're here," a happy Scottish accented voice said.   
Joe turned and saw Campbell bounding toward him, wearing jeans and a multicolored hoodie, his blondish-brown hair bouncing with each step.   
"Of course I'm here," Joe said with a smile. "Did you think I wouldn't come?"   
"You'd be surprised how often visitors change their mind at the last minute," Campbell said.   
"I would never do that," Joe told him.  
Campbell smiled. "Come on up to my room. I've been looking forward to talking with you for months."   
"Lead the way," Joe said.   
Campbell turned and lead Joe up a stair case until they reached the next floor, then through a door that had Campbell's name stenciled on it.   
"After you," Campbell said, opening the door with a bow.   
"What a gentleman," Joe teased.  
The room was small but clean, with a window, a neatly made bed, a guitar propped up against the wall, and some headphones on the bedside table.   
"Nice room you have here," Joe said.   
"Thanks," Campbell replied.   
He stepped into the room, closed the door behind him. Joe turned around. Campbell was staring at him with these big brown eyes.   
"I'm glad you're here," he said. "You're just as handsome as the picture you sent me."  
"Thank you," Joe responded. "You're handsome as well. I like your hoodie."   
"Thanks," Campbell said. He stepped closer to Joe. "You should see it off."   
At that, Joe felt the atmosphere of the room change from light-hearted to serious. Campbell was close enough to him now that he could smell his scent-a mixture of bubblegum, sweat, and some sort of heady, musky scent that made Joe's heart speed up.  
"Kiss me," Campbell said quietly.   
Joe obeyed, pulling the slender young man into his arms and pressing their lips together. Campbell sighed through his nose, melting into Joe's embrace. The kiss started out chaste, until Joe bit down on Campbell's bottom lip. The Scotsman moaned and opened his mouth. Joe's tongue darted inside, and Campbell reciprocated, gripping Joe tighter. As their tongues battled for dominance, Joe's hands crept up under the back of Campbell's hoodie. He wore no shirt underneath, and his skin was warm and smooth under Joe's wandering hands.   
"Fuck," Campbell panted, breaking the kiss. His lips were red.   
"Gladly," Joe said with a smirk.   
He buried his face in Campbell's neck, licking and sucking the pale flesh until a mark appeared. Campbell began to walk them backwards toward the bed. His knees hit the edge and he fell on to his back, pulling Joe on top of him. They kissed again, and Joe tugged at the hem of Campbell's hoodie. Campbell got the message and they separated long enough for him to toss the jacket to the floor.   
Joe licked his lips at the sight of Campbell's skin, flushed and flawless, with a smattering of dark hair and rosy nipples. He leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth, rolling the other between his fingertips.   
"Joe," Campbell moaned, arching his back. "Fuck me. Please."   
"We'll get to that, Camp," Joe promised, smirking against his chest.   
He kissed and licked both of Campbell's nipples, driving the other man crazy. He trailed kisses, nibbles, and licks down that pale stomach. He reached the bulge in the Scotsman's jeans and rubbed it. Campbell whined and pushed up into Joe's hand.   
"Please, Joe," he begged.   
"What do you want, Campbell?" Joe asked wickedly.   
"Suck my cock," Campbell gasped, gripping the sheets tight in his fists.   
"With pleasure," Joe said.   
He quickly undid the button and zipper on Campbell's jeans, sliding the offending garment off his long legs and on to the floor. He wore no underwear, and Joe licked his lips at the sight of Campbell's erection curved up against his belly, the head red and glistening with precome.   
"You are so beautiful," Joe said reverently.   
Campbell blushed, looking away.   
"Look at me, Campbell," Joe said.  
The other man obeyed, looking up as Joe lowered his lips to his erection, licking at the head, tasting the precome.   
"Fuck," Campbell moaned at the sight.  
Joe smiled before sealing his lips around the head and sucking. Campbell moaned loudly, throwing his head back and tangling one of his hands in Joe's black hair. Joe hummed, and Campbell jumped at the vibration. Time seemed to slow down as Joe bobbed his head up and down on Campbell's erection, rubbing his own arousal through his pants. Campbell panted and moaned, feeling his orgasm building.   
"Joe, stop," he panted. "I'm going to come!"  
Joe pulled away, a string of drool hanging from his swollen lips.   
"I want to come with you inside me," Campbell said.   
"Fuck, Campbell," Joe said. "I need to be inside you."   
He climbed on to the bed, and together they removed the rest of Joe's clothes, relishing the feeling of their naked skin finally being touched.   
"Do you have any lube and condoms?" Joe asked, tugging Campbell by the hair to get his mouth off his nipple.   
"Yes," Campbell said.   
He moved toward the bedside table and opened the top drawer, pulling out a bottle lube and a box of condoms. Joe grabbed the lube first and flicked the cap open, slicking up his fingers.   
"Lay back and spread your legs," he told Campbell.  
Campbell obeyed. He settled back against the pillows and spread his legs. Joe moaned at the sight of Campbell's quivering, pink, puckered hole between his cheeks.   
"Gorgeous," Joe breathed.   
He carefully circled Campbell's entrance with the tip of one finger before slowly pressing in past the tight ring of muscle.  
"God," Campbell said, tilting his head back.   
The stretch was uncomfortable but satisfying. Joe was careful, letting Campbell get used to the intrusion before adding a second finger.  
"You're so fucking tight," Joe moaned.   
"Yeah," Campbell agreed. "Never done this before."   
Joe felt his heart swell at that admission. He was Campbell's first? He needed to make this memorable. He crooked his fingers and found Campbell's prostate, massaging it firmly.   
"Fuck me, Joe, please!" Campbell cried out as his toes curled.  
"Soon," Joe promised, adding a third finger.   
Once Campbell was prepared, Joe removed his fingers and opened the box of condoms. He took out one and ripped the foil off with his teeth, rolling it on to his cock. He slicked himself up.   
"Are you ready?" He asked Campbell, pressing the tip to his entrance.   
"Yes," Campbell panted, looking up at Joe with eyes dark with lust and desire. "Fuck me, Joe. Hard."   
Joe moaned, leaning down and capturing Campbell's lips in a messy kiss. He slowly pressed into Campbell's hole, and the tight, warm heat surrounding his cock was mind-blowing. Campbell wrapped his legs around Joe's waist, pulling him closer. They moved in unison, Campbell pushing his hips up to meet Joe's thrusts, arms and legs wrapped around him, keeping him as close possible, kissing each other deeply.   
"God, Campbell, you feel so good," Joe murmured into his ear, biting down gently on the lobe.   
Campbell moaned loudly, nails digging into Joe's skin, leaving red tracks. Joe changed his angle and began nailing Campbell's prostate.   
"Fuck, yeah, just like that," Campbell gasped. "Fuck, I'm going to come."   
He snaked a hand between them and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with Joe's thrusts. Joe's speed increased, the bed creaking as he pushed Campbell over the edge. With one final thrust, Campbell came with a yell, warm release coating his hand and their stomachs. Joe gasped as Campbell tightened around him, and came, biting down on Campbell's shoulder as he spilled into the condom.   
They remained still for a moment, panting. Joe carefully pulled out. Campbell whined at the loss. Joe removed the condom and tossed it into the trash can before lying down next to Campbell. The Scotsman rolled over and pillowed his cheek on Joe's sweaty chest. Joe stroked that head of messy hair.   
"That was amazing," he said.  
"Hmmm," Campbell hummed, nestling closer. "Bloody fantastic is what it was."   
Joe huffed a laugh and kissed the top of Campbell's head. They stayed like that for awhile. Joe knew he needed to leave, but when he looked down at Campbell's face, peaceful in sleep, he decided he could stay a few more minutes. He kissed his lover's hair and went back to basking in the afterglow.


End file.
